People are increasingly utilizing portable electronic devices to perform a wide variety of tasks. As an example, people can utilize a camera of such a device to capture an image of an object, whereby the device can attempt to recognize something about that object. For example, a user can capture an image of a book and upload that image to a server that is able to execute an image recognition algorithm on that image to attempt to identify the book. The user can then receive information about that book if identified. Such a process is relatively slow, as a user must capture an image and that image must be uploaded to a server for analysis. Further, the user often will not know whether the image was sufficient until after the server has an opportunity to analyze the image, which then can frustrate the user as the user may have to wait for a result only to find out that the user has to repeat the process because the previous attempt was unsuccessful. Further, there might be multiple objects recognized from an image, and the user may not be able to determine ahead of time which of the objects in the image is being identified, as well as whether the user needs to adjust the camera or device in order to identify the determined object.